


Stormy Beach

by CaraMiaBambina



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraMiaBambina/pseuds/CaraMiaBambina
Summary: Drabble prompt. It was a rainy day when Hajime decided to confront Monokuma... Mikan wasn't ready for what she witnessed.





	

The waves crashed against the beach violently, washing away sand and streams of crimson blood each time they pulled away. The air was cold, the sky dark, and the only sound was the thunderous crashing of cold sea water against jagged rocks and wet sand.

She stood still as she watched his body fall limp, knees making deep indents in the sand beneath him. His hand clutching the gaping wound in his stomach. A shrill cry came from the plum-haired girl, her friends holding her back as Hajime Hinata breathed his last breath.

“H-HAJIME!” Mikan screamed, trying desperately to reach for him. Tears stung her grey eyes, the pain in her chest overwhelming as she watched him die. “I… I CAN HELP HIM! L-LET ME GO! I CAN SAVE HIM!”

“It’s no use, Mikan,” One of the others said, holding her back. “He was shot through and through… He’ll bleed out before we can get him to the third island’s hospital.”

“No! No he’s n-not dead…” She forced her friends to let go and sprinted towards his limp, lifeless body. Her feet skidding to a stop and spraying wet sand into his wound, the nurse dropped to her knees and curled over him, streams of tears pouring down her face and mixing with the salt water and blood.

No one stopped her. They all knew the boy and her had gotten quite close in the last few weeks on the island, even more so than anyone else. Rain started to pour down, washing more of Hajime’s blood away with the current of the ocean.

“P-Please… Hajime…” She sobbed, pulling him into her arms and holding him close. Mikan had never felt pain as intense and as awful as she did now, even after years and years of bulling and abuse. Her heart felt like it was splitting in half, her stomach felt sick. And there was nothing she could do about it. “Please don’t do this t-to me, Hajime… I love y-you so much… I love you more than anything… Please d-don’t leave me. I can’t… I can’t live without you…”


End file.
